Weird Things are Bound to Happen
by Summer Flare
Summary: Chapter two: THEY WHAAATT!?!!! What happens when Seifer and Quistis take a little trip to Esthar? Will Squall find out? Will I get completely flamed?!! Only the future will tell
1. Passion vs Cupid

The following characters belong to Squaresoft...well some of em...The whole Passion and Cupid thing is an inside joke, but it should still make sense :) SQUARESOFT IS IN CHARGE HERE...Well for now.. HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA...Okay just read and review thanx.  
  
The emotions were lounging about in their different chambers, trying not to kill their sister Happy. There were many emotions they all lived close by in an alternate dimension, they loved to screw things up in other worlds. Passion especially liked this because it pissed off cupid.  
"Cupid think she is so smart, so perfect miss I have white hair and pink eyes so I must be special! I'll show her!" Passion said angrily as she walked into her dark cave-like chamber.  
"And what's wrong with you?" A deep voice asked from the shadows. Passion recognized it at once.  
"Rellick your back!" She ran over and kissed her true love. Rellick was the son of a demon with copper red hair and red eyes. He controlled peoples sanity.  
"Yeah, turns out that all of those traveling nuns was a rumor," He sighed. "Oh but I did find something of interest to you..."  
"Oh and what would that be?"  
"Cupid. She is going to set all of the SeeD people up," he smiled at her delighted face.  
"That's just like her! Wait a day or two after Valentine's Day to make people fall in love! What a depressing holiday," she looked down in disgust and than looked up and smiled. "Well, I'll just make better couples than her!" with that she got up and left her boyfriend smiling, this was going to be funny.  
"Hi Rellick how ya doing!?!" Happy asked as she suddenly appeared a centimeter from his face.  
"Uh....Excuse me for a moment please...Heh...heh" Rellick backed away slowly not making any sudden movements.  
  
"I still don't know how you did it!" a teenage girl asked another slightly older teenager who wore a gray coat.  
"Bombs are simple to defeat, the're a joke," the young man smirked running his hand threw his golden hair.  
"SEIFER ALMASY!" A familiar and angry voice called. "Seifer Almasy you think that was funny?! Those lower classmen could have been hurt! It may have been just a Bomb but to children they are dangerous monsters!!" As if on cue Quistis Trepe came to the two, her crystal blue eyes flaring. After the fight with Ultimecia Seifer had become in control of his mind again and wouldn't you know it he actually made it to SeeD! Sue he had gotten his head back in place, but he was still arrogant, and a full out jerk!  
"This should be a good place to draw Cupid's attention then she'll get it!" Passion thought as she went over two the two bickering teens. Of course she was invisible and now she was just going to suggest a couple of things to them...Plant it in their brains. "Quistis bring him to your classroom that way you can really tell him off!"   
"Seifer I think we should continue this conversation in my classroom," Quistis demanded.  
"And Seifer, go with her, get the chance to embarrass her in front of her students! Besides she does look like a hottie when she is angry,"  
"Yeah splendid idea instructor!" He smirked following Quistis to her class room. wow whata hottie..heh heh...hey where the hell did that come from? They reached the classroom and Quistis locked the door, this could get ugly.  
"SEIFER YOU IDIOT, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING...NEVER MIND YOU WEREN'T THINKING AT ALL!!!!!" Quistis shouted as Seifer also began shouting at her;  
"THEY NEEDED THAT EXPERIENCE!!! JUST BECAUSE YOU BEAUTIFUL...AND smart and so..so perfect..." while he was talking Passion had hit them with her love arrows.  
"OH YEAH WELL JUST BECAUSE YOUR SO HANDSOME AND TALL...And have eyes like emeralds..." They began to make out right there and then.  
"PASSION YOU BITCH!!!" A fuming Cupid walked in. Cupid and passion, while powers basically the same, looked nothing alike. Passion had brown hair in a high ponytail, she wore crimson pants and bikini top. Cupid had wavy white hair, turquoise eyes and wore a white almost toga looking outfit.  
"What? I got here first," Passion smiled trying to contain her laughs.  
"And what do I found you've done?! YOU MADE SEIFER AND QUISTIS FALL IN LOVE!!!!!"   
"So?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "They are a perfect pair, grew up together, both are persistent, both lost people they thought they loved, both SeeDs, both strict, need I go on?  
"Hold on a sec," Cupid paused in a confused fashion. She then stopped Quistis and Seifer all together! She walked over to them placed a hand on each of their shoulders and smiled. "Well I guess your right Passion! Good job!"  
"Well, than...WHAT?!!" Passion least intended for this to happen. Quistis and Seifer began to move again. "Wha...What do you mean good job?"  
"I'm saying you did a good job, those two are a perfect pair, duh," She began to walk out, Passion skipped a little to catch up to her.  
"So...So...Yeah I knew what I was doing this whole time...heh heh," Passion was laughing nervously now.  
"Yeah unlike that whole Sailor Moon Tuxedo mask thing," Cupid sniggered patting Passion on the back.  
"Now wait a sec that was funny!" Passion argued.  
"You corrupted the minds of children! Real funny! Ha. Ha," Cupid disappeared before Passion could argue further.  
"She always gets the last word! Man what a bitch!" And with that Passion disappeared, leaving Seifer and Quistis to do whatever, I mean Cupid and Passion didn't care so why should anyone else. Heh heh...  
  
  



	2. THEY WHAAATTT?!!!!

I still don't own anything from Final Fantasy VIII, Squaresoft does, and all that other legal stuff. So what happens when Seifer and Quistis take a trip to Esthar? Heh heh heh heh, they do something before Squall and Rinoa...NOT THAT YOU SICKOS!!!! But it is pretty unexpected and I have never seen it done before...Heh heh this should be fun. *smiles evily* Oh and, nothing bad happened at the end of the last one, because Selphie had walked in on them *smiles more evily*So read and review ya hear?!  
  
By now everyone in the garden knew Seifer and Quistis were an item, but only Selphie, and Irvine {Selphie told Irvine everything by the way} knew about the classroom incident. All of the Trepies were giving Seifer dirty looks, but not even they could deny the chemistry between the two of them. They were really happy, even when Passion took off the all time passion spell and let Cupid do her thing which is more traditional love. Rellick ended up killing happy but then he remembered that Happy couldn't be killed because she had auto life on her.   
  
  
"I'm so happy for those two!" Rinoa giggled watching Quistis and Seifer at there own private little table. Squall grumbled, he didn't like the idea of Seifer going out with Quistis. "Oh come on Squall, they're so cute together!"  
  
  
"Whatever," was his casual reply, it was a force of habit that Rinoa was determined to beat.  
  
  
"Whatever yourself! You can't even be happy for your friend?!" she asked raising her voice slightly.  
  
  
"Your right I'm sorry".  
  
  
"That's better now----" she was cut off by Quistis's rather load squeak of happiness. Seifer grabbed her by the hand and was leading her out of the cafeteria. They were passing Rinoa and squall and didn't even seem to notice them until Rinoa spoke. "Where are you two going?"   
  
  
"Esthar!" Quistis giggled uncontrollable.  
  
  
"Why?" Squall questioned.  
  
  
"Oh no reason..." he smirked and then looked at Quistis, he then started to crack up. "Well, we..should..go..," and with that they sped off laughing hysterically.  
  
  
"I've never seen either of them that happy," Rinoa said thoughtfully.  
  
  
"I wonder what's in Esthar," Rinoa looked at Squall. "Besides HIM," him being Laguna Loire, Squalls father.  
  
  
They ran around the garden searching for two certain people. Quistis had insisted it and Seifer accepted it out of nervousness. Finally they found them in the Quad setting decorations for this years Garden Festival. They saw the couple coming and greeted them.  
  
  
"Hi guys what's up?" Irvine asked jumping off a ladder. Selphie was directing him from the ground but just turned to the couple.  
  
  
"We have a small favor," Seifer explained.  
  
  
"Name it," Seifer and Quistis began whispering to them. Immediately Selphie began jumping up and down in agreement while Irvine was just smirking.  
  
  
"YEAH!!! BOOYAKA LETS GO!!" Selphie ran out followed by the others to the Ragnark which she had declared hers after the Ulticimia ordeal. She flew Quickly east and landed on the outskirts of Esthar.  
  
  
  
"Have you seen Irvine or Selphie?" Zell asked approaching Sqaull in his office.  
  
"No why?" Squall replied.  
  
  
"They were supposed to be working on the festival and Xu was complaining," Zell sighed before he walked out. "See ya".  
  
  
"Ya see ya Zell".  
Meanwhile in The Knights Wedding Chapel in Esthar...  
  
  
"Do you Quistis Trepe Take Seifer Almasy to be you lawful wedded husband?"  
  
  
"I do," she replied happily.  
  
  
"And do you Seifer Almasy take Quistis Trepe to be your lawful wedded wife?"  
  
  
"I..I do," he trembled.  
  
  
"Do we have the rings?" the priest asked. Selphie handed a gold band to Quistis and Irvine did the same for Seifer. They placed the rings on eachothers fingures. "Then by the power vested in by the president of Esthar himself I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Seifer Almasy, you may kiss the bride", and with that they kissed passionately and deeply making Selphie cry and Irvine smile. Ellone's eyes were also tearful as she watched from the sitting area. They broke the kiss finally.  
  
  
"I love when this happens!" Cupid cried from the corner. It was truly love when the couple eloped.  
  
  
"Geeze what a crybaby!" Passion said exasperatedly.  
  
  
"And let me guess you just have something in your eye?"   
  
  
"Shut up."  
  
  
Quistis and Seifer decided to go on a nice long {three weeks} honeymoon, going to Fishermen's Horizon and then visiting Edea at the orphanage. About a week into this Squall and Rinoa approached Selphie and Irvine.  
  
  
"So you two wouldn't happen to know where Seifer and Quistis have been have you?" Squall investigated. Irvine and Selphie loooked at each other.  
  
  
"You don't know?" Selphie asked meekly.  
  
  
"Know what?"   
  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing at all," Irvine lied. Squall was beginning to get irritated.  
  
"If you don't tell me where they are your SeeD rank will be drastically lowered for lying to the commander of the Garden," Squall threatened. Irvine sighed and whispered something to Squall and Rinoa. There eyes widened.  
  
  
"THEY WWHHHHHAAAAT?!!!!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...HOPEFULLY  
  
  
  



End file.
